To Make the Season Bright
by Tsukino no Kodomo
Summary: Christmas isn't always merry and bright, especially for Seto Kaiba. So when Jounouchi sees how the holiday season affects Seto, he sets out to make everything right, starting with 25 gifts for each day leading to Christmas. Can Jou make Seto's holiday a h
1. Default Chapter

To Make the Season Bright  
  
by Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
**************************  
  
Sukino: Lookie what we have. .. .A new story. . . and we haven't even finished the other ones. . *sweatdrops*  
  
Moonchild DJ: True..*pokes Sukino* But you KNOW we had to do a season- themed fic!  
  
Sukino: *smiles* Duh . .demo we should try and finish this one before December is over , ne?  
  
Moonchild DJ: *grin* No problem! It's not novel-length like our others, so it should be a snap! *crosses fingers*  
  
Sukino: *laughs* Yeah. . .I hope. . .well this one was all Dee's Idea. . .*beams* I'm so proud!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *blushes and digs her toe in the ground shyly* Awww...'tweren't nothing...  
  
Sukino: *smiles* aww don't you look Kawaii all red and stuff?. .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles* You do the same, you know! When I compliment you on a ficcie idea! So nyah! *sticks her tongue out, then giggles again at its candy-cane-striped motif* Uh...celebrating the season early..? Sukino: just a tad. . . .but then I have reindeer antlers on right now so. . .. *smiles*  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles* And you look so cyute with them, too! It's no wonder we came up with a holiday-themed Seto/Jou...  
  
Sukino: Yep and I love it to pieces!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *smiles and waves out at the readers* And we hope you like this fic, too! We think ish kawaii!  
  
Sukino: So read it and then review so we know if you do like it. . .we have to know how we are doing ^^  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles and hangs a Christmas ornament off of one of Sukino's antlers* Hai! Reviews keep us alive!  
  
Sukino: Dee-chan you are a riot. . . well I suppose we had better go work on the many of stories we have to finish, ne?  
  
Moonchild DJ: *beams* Hai! We have to please our readers! *grabs a candy cane and starts eating it* Sugar to keep me going...only I don't bounce all over the place like a certain someone...*grins*  
  
Sukino: *eyes glaze over looking at the candy cane* SUGAR!! *starts to leap for it*  
  
Moonchild DJ: *shrieks and races off in fear for her life and her candy cane* IIE!! You can't have it!! Help!!  
  
Sukino: *runs after her* SUGAR! I WANT IT!!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Enjoy the storiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
Sukino: *too busy chasing the sugar to say anything but sugar* SUGAR!!!!  
  
**********  
  
Seto Kaiba frowned, rolling his eyes as he saw fellow classmates decorating the school halls for the holidays as he walked to class the day that Thankgiving vacation was over. "Ugh...barely Thanksgiving's over, and this is happening..." he growled to himself.  
  
What was there to be so happy about? Christmas was a waste of time and money. If it wasn't for Mokuba, he wouldn't celebrate Christmas at all, it was too depressing. No friends, no family, just his business and Mokuba. "Bah, humbug." he snarled, walking on.  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi smiled to himself as he set the first present of many on Seto's desk, skipping back to his seat. He knew that Seto didn't go for Christmas. Well...all that was about to change, he hoped, waiting for Seto and eager to see his secret crush's reaction. He glanced up when he heard the door open, picking up a book nonchalantly.  
  
Seto reached his seat with a grumpy sigh, flopping his suitcase down. Seeing the early decorations had already put him in a mood, and it wasn't even Christmas yet, only the first of December. Looked like he was going to have a bad season. He blinked at the small gift on his desk, just realizing it was there after his mental rant. "Nani...?" He sat down, examining the gift curiously as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
Jou looked at him from behind the book, smiling at the confused frown on the CEO's face. 'Hope he likes it...' he thought to himself, holding his breath as he watched.  
  
Seto frowned some more, opening the gift with some confusion. He blinked in surprise as he unwrapped a delicate gold-chained pendant that had a charm of "SK" in sapphire blue, his eyes widening. "N-nani...?!" he croaked out softly, gasping. ".....Beautiful..." He fingered the gift gently, thinking to himself. 'Who gave this to me? Why would they go to all the trouble?' He unclasped the clasp of the pendant and fastened it around his neck.  
  
Jou almost giggled in joy, restraining it, before going back to reading, but he couldn't prevent himself from glancing at the older boy again.  
  
The brunette had raised the pendant in his hand, glancing down at it in stupefied amazement.  
  
Jou grinned, looking at him almost lovingly. 'He does like it!!!' he thought gleefully.  
  
Seto lay it back down against his chest gently, curving his fingers to rest against his chin as he thought. 'This has to be some sort of Secret Santa thingie...' He glanced around at his fellow classmates and their desks. 'But no one else has gifts...why me?'  
  
Jou kept looking at him, not noticing Seto looking around. He was still thrilled that Seto liked his gift so much, proud that he surprised him with a gift.  
  
Seto, unfortunately, caught his look, frowning at the blond's intensity. "What are you looking at, mutt?" he growled softly, though not with the usual cold tone. He was still too stunned over the gift to act his normal self.  
  
Jou jumped in surprise, flushing slightly at having been caught staring. "Nothing!" he squeaked, swallowing nervously.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. "Then go stare at something else..." he grumbled absently.  
  
Jou growled, going back to his book. Maybe it didn't get through to him this time, but there was still time..  
  
The older boy tucked his hair back behind his ear and went back to his own studies, glancing down at the pendant and fingering it again. 'Who would care so much to give me such a gift?'  
  
******  
  
Jou sighed, getting his books from his locker at the end of the day. Regarding Seto, it looked like he had a long way to go. He had surprised him with the gift, but that was it. Well...there was still twenty-four more to go...  
  
Seto growled and sidestepped a sprig of mistletoe near the hallway arch as he moved to his locker near Jou's. "Baka decorators..." he muttered as he opened the locker door.  
  
Jou blinked at him. "Kaiba, just what is your problem with Christmas?"  
  
"It's overrated. All of it. Christmas sucks big time." Seto replied flatly.  
  
The blond boy frowned. "Whatever..." He closed his locker door and walked off to go home.  
  
Seto sighed and grumbled to himself as he put his stuff away, slamming the door as he too headed home. "What would you know, anyway. You have a family and friends...you're more lucky than you know, Jounouchi."  
  
******  
  
The next day after school, Jou placed another gift on Seto's desk at KaibaCorp, hurrying out before he came to work, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat and sliding away when he saw the brunette go in.  
  
Seto yawned tiredly, dragging himself into the office. "Sometimes it sucks to be CEO of a company...." he grumbled. With school, work and Mokuba, he could easily wear himself out. He blinked as he saw another gift, this one larger, on his desk. "Nani...??" He glanced around, not seeing anyone but the normal workers. Looked like his Secret Santa had struck again, this time at work. He frowned, walking to his desk.  
  
Jou stopped and looked up at the building as he walked away. "You'll like Christmas yet, Seto Kaiba, if I have anything to do with it." That was a promise he intended to keep.  
  
The young CEO opened the gift, melting at a crystal-made Blue Eyes White Dragon that caught the light in myriad colors. He swallowed, touched at such a beautiful gift, setting it carefully beside his laptop computer and staring at the roaring dragon. "Who could be so...understanding of gifts for me...who could possibly even care?" he wondered, chewing on his lip. There must be some way to find out..  
  
******  
  
Jou arrived at school early a few days later, placing yet another gift in Seto's locker, having asked a friend of his whose locker was close to Seto's to get the combination for the lock. "I hope he likes all of these..." he murmured, glancing around, pushing back his bangs from his eyes nervously.  
  
Seto walked his way down the hallway, also early to school to work on an extra-credit project, one of Jou's fellow friends and classmates, Anzu Masaki, following on his heels. "There's no way I'm going to a Christmas party! I'm not that type, Anzu, can't you leave well enough alone and leave me in peace?"  
  
Jou squeaked in surprise, running off around the corner and peeking around the wall at them silently.  
  
Anzu pouted as she stood beside Seto as he stopped at his locker. "But everyone's going, Kaiba! It'll be fun!" she protested.  
  
"Which is why I'm not going!" Seto blinked as he noticed that his locker was a little open. "Okay, who was in my locker..." he muttered, opening it to find the gift.  
  
Anzu grinned. "Ohhh, looks like someone has a Secret Santa...." She giggled as she saw Seto pull the gift out.  
  
Seto flushed at the words, glancing down at the gift in his hands. "Someone who understands me too well..." he murmured, smiling as he remembered the previous gifts.  
  
Jou grinned at the words. "Better than myself.." he whispered to himself.  
  
Anzu bounced excitedly beside Seto. "Openitopenitopenitopenit!!"  
  
Seto sweatdropped. "Someone's had too much coffee...no way!!" He hugged the gift to him when Anzu reached for it.  
  
The brunette-haired girl grinned at Seto's protectiveness. "Special, ne...?"  
  
"....Very..."  
  
Jou blinked in surprise, blushing. 'He thinks the gifts are special...'  
  
Anzu squealed and singsonged. "Someone's got a cruuuush, someone's got a cruuuuuush..."  
  
Seto blushed furiously. "I think I liked your friendship speeches more..." he muttered.  
  
Jou blinked. 'He has a crush on me?! Demo...he doesn't know it's me....'  
  
Seto sighed, glancing at the girl impatiently. "If I agree to go to your party, will you leave me alone?" he grumbled.  
  
Anzu bounced again, truly hyper at the news. "Haihaihaihaihaihai!"  
  
"FINE!!! Kami, leave me in peace!" Seto sighed and watched Anzu go before eagerly tearing open the gift.  
  
Jou smiled at the sight. 'He is really liking this...' His heart melted, seeing the tall older boy acting like a little kid over the present.  
  
Seto's eyes widened, restraining himself from melting as he unwrapped a stuffed Blue Eyes plushie, hugging it close. He hadn't felt this happy since he was a child. "Whoever you are, Secret Santa-person...thank you for everything..." he murmured softly.  
  
"You are very welcome Seto...but I'm not done yet..." Jou whispered to himself.  
  
Seto placed the plushie tenderly in his briefcase, smiling as he gathered his books and pulled himself together. It wouldn't do to have Seto Kaiba be so giddy in class.  
  
Jou smiled secretly and slipped out of his hiding space, going to his locker and opening it normally.  
  
Seto blinked as he saw him around the locker door. "You really ought to restrain Anzu from having coffee in home ec class..." he murmured thoughtfully in a somewhat-civil tone to the blond.  
  
"She IS a bit highstrung, ne..?"  
  
"A bit is an understatement. She was bouncing in place when she asked me to her party. I suppose you'll be there..."  
  
Jou nodded. "Hai..."  
  
Seto grunted. "Well..I'll try to be civil, mutt, but I make no guarentees..parties aren't my thing."  
  
"That's all I ask..." Jou murmured quietly.  
  
Seto nodded and continued on to class. 'Must be the gifts...I'm even being nice to Jounouchi!'  
  
******  
  
About a week later, Seto trudged through the snow, hands shoved in his pockets as he walked to Anzu's party, his breath coming in dragon-like puffs in the air from the cold. "Don't know how I let myself be roped into this...wait..yes, you do...to open that gift in private from your wonderful Secret Santa...I wonder who they are, I STILL don't know, twenty-one days and twenty-one gifts later..." he muttered to himself.  
  
He stomped the snow off of his shoes as he opened the door, walking inside and brushing the snow off of his coat as he took it off and hung it up. He wandered into the room, feeling kind of awkward in such a crowd, glancing around.  
  
Jou pushed a hand through his hair nervously as he glimpsed Seto. He took a deep breath and walked over to him, trying to remain cool and normal. "Hey, Kaiba...somebody was here, said to give this to you..." He shrugged nonchalantly, giving him another present.  
  
Seto frowned, taking the gift. "Someone was here? Who were they, did you see?" He struggled to remain calm and keep his voice normal, but there was an almost desperate tone to it. This Secret Santa was driving him crazy..  
  
Jou shook his head, mentally wincing at the tone. "Nope, I didn't see them...sorry.."  
  
The brunette sighed as he glanced down at the gift. "Just who are you, mystery Secret Santa..." he muttered to himself, fingering the ribbon around the small gift.  
  
"...Well, just don't look at it.....open it!"  
  
Seto blinked at him, clutching it close protectively before opening it. He gasped as the wrapping revealed a small box that contained a ring, decorated with a small engraving of Seto's precious Blue Eyes crouched over a sapphire jewel. "Oh...!" he managed to squeak in surprise and awe.  
  
Jou beamed mentally at his reaction, managing to look surprised at the gift without jumping around happily. "Wow...it's beautiful, Seto..." 'I hope he likes it...I had to get it specially made...' He nibbled on his lip nervously as he watched Seto out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"It's...gorgeous..." Truly touched at such a beautiful gift, Seto barely knew what to say as he stared at the gift. This had to have been specially made..which meant that his Secret Santa had gone through a lot of trouble for him..such a marvelous thing..he wished he could thank the person.  
  
"Who is this person, Seto, that's doing this?" Jou asked, breathing a tiny sigh of relief that his gift was so well-liked. 'Thank God Dad has such a good job and understands I love Seto...too bad he won't here for Christmas...away on business...'  
  
Seto shook his head. "I don't even know who it is..." He took the ring and placed it on his hand, flushing slightly when he realized he put it on his ring finger automatically. 'Has this person been able to touch me so much?'  
  
Not being able to take not telling him it was him giving him all the gifts, Jou sighed, running off to talk to a group of friends. 'Hurts too much...'  
  
Seto blinked at his quick movement, frowning briefly. He wondered what was up with him, gasping as he was bumped and jostled in that direction. "Too many people.." he grumbled, trying to mill around the people. "Now I know why I hate parties..."  
  
Jou, still upset, tried to avoid him as best he could, but fate, and a few misplaced elbows, stepped in.  
  
"Ack!!" Seto yelped as he rammed right into Jou, rubbing his arm as he glared at the people behind him.  
  
"Itai!!" Jou winced and looked up at him in surprise. 'Is fate playing a sick joke or something...?' he wondered to himself.  
  
But fate wasn't done yet.  
  
Seto frowned at him. "Gomen, didn't mean to..." He started to apologize and happened to glance up. "Oh boy....you've got to be kidding me..."  
  
Jou blinked, frowning. "What...?" He too looked up, flushing. "....Oy...."  
  
Right above their heads gleamed a sprig of mistletoe tacked cheerfully to the ceiling. And we all know what that means...  
  
Seto went to take a step back, blushing, but again, fate intervened. Instead of moving back, he was shoved forward instead by the crowd, somehow ending up pushed into an awkward kiss with Jou. His eyes widened in surprise, stiffening.  
  
Jou gasped, pulling back slowly as he stared at Seto. "Oh my God.." he breathed.  
  
Seto stared back, his lips tingling pleasantly, though it didn't feel right, somehow. He hesitated, then reached out and pulled him back. "....Might as well do this right, ne?" He lowered his head, kissing him right this time.  
  
Jou moaned into his mouth, leaning into Seto as his brain fuzzily registered that Seto was kissing him. His fingers lightly rested on his chest, shivering slightly.  
  
Seto gasped at the contact, pulling him closer for more. He liked this..wanted this..he couldn't believe he was doing this! Jounouchi was his enemy..right?  
  
Jou finally got his head back together and pulled back, panting. "What was t-that..?"  
  
"I...don't know..." And it was true...he had no idea what to call this...  
  
Jou glanced down, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I...I should go..." Seto stammered. He glanced at the mistletoe and stumbled backwards, feeling awkward. What DO you say to a person that you just kissed that is..or was..your worst rival?  
  
Jou's shoulders slumped. "Hai..." He sighed and turned around, walking away. 'He can't stand me...'  
  
Seto turned the opposite direction himself, rubbing at his neck and wondering at the kiss. He touched his lips in awe as he wandered off, sighing.  
  
The blond sighed, glancing around. "Can't stay here...." He turned and got his things and his coat, going home without a word.  
  
******  
  
Seto plopped down in front of the fireplace in the living room of his home, having left early himself. He stared into the flames absently, long after Mokuba had gone to bed. He glanced down at the ring, then touched the pendant he still wore. "You're a special person, whoever you are...but why do I feel as if I'd betrayed you by kissing Jou? He hates me after all..doesn't he? I must be out of my mind..." he muttered softly. He curled up in the sofa, falling asleep there, somehow feeling more lonely than ever.  
  
******  
  
Jou sat on his bed, staring moodily into space. "He kissed me...but did it mean anything to him ..at all..." He sighed, turning off the light, and went to sleep with the troubling thought still in his mind.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Jou woke early, heading to KaibaCorp to drop off another present on his desk. "Hmmm.. two days till Christmas..." he muttered, glancing at the gift. Was he making any headway at all, or was it a lost cause? He still didn't know, it was so hard to tell with Seto. The guy was stubborn and never showed his feelings..he didn't know if he had a chance or not.  
  
Seto yawned, not having put in a good night's sleep, having decided to come in to work early. He shuffled tiredly, opening the door as he rubbed at his eyes with a hand. "Ohayo, Mariko.." he muttered to his secretary as he went by.  
  
Jou gasped, hearing him coming. He dashed out of there, running out as fast as possible.  
  
Seto, even though being less than awake, still was able to see a fleeing shadow out of the corner of his eye. He gasped, giving chase to the potential thief. "Hey!!" he shouted.  
  
Jou gasped silently. 'He can't catch me!!' He ran as fast as he could down the stairs, almost out to safety.  
  
The brunette followed after him as much as he could. What he didn't count on was tripping over his own feet because of his own tiredness, and falling down the stairs with a sharp yelp of pain, crashing against the side of the wall with a groan.  
  
Jou hesitated. He was so close..he sighed softly and turned back. 'I can't just leave him there...' He went back to him, pulling his hood up over his hair and face, changing his voice a bit. "Are you okay...?"  
  
Seto glanced up at him dazedly. "Who...?" he mumbled. He tried to get up, but fell back down with a hiss, clutching his ankle.  
  
"Take it easy...I think you sprained it...."  
  
Seto gritted his teeth as a wave of pain washed over, his hand automatically coming up to grip at the pendant, a source that somehow brought him comfort. "Wo...wonderful..." He sagged back against the wall, panting.  
  
Jou swallowed nervously. "Want me to call someone for help...I'm kinda late for something..."  
  
"Be...fine...." Seto staggered to his feet, wavering. He then fell forward as a wave of vertigo threatened to knock him off balance, gasping in pain.  
  
Jou gasped, rushing forward to steady him. "No, you aren't." 'If he sees me, oh well...I can't leave him hurt...'  
  
"Dizzy.."  
  
"Just take it easy...." Jou managed to manuver him over and sit him down on a stairstep, sitting next to him in concern as he watched him.  
  
Seto groaned and massaged his head, his ring flashing clearly in the light.  
  
Jou's heart flutterd happily as he spotted it. 'He wears it...!'  
  
Seto shook his head, then glanced at him, his vision still a bit off to center. "What are you doing here, in the first place...you don't work here...and barely anyone's here at this hour.." he murmured.  
  
Jou swallowed. "Was..umm...droppin' some kinda gift off for my friend.....some secret Santa thing for Seto Kaiba...you know him?" he stammered out a little.  
  
Seto blinked. "Your friend or Seto Kaiba? 'Cause if you mean the latter..." He held up his pendant silently, the initials shining in the light.  
  
"Ohhh, so YOU'RE Seto Kaiba...." Jou smiled. "He said you were cute..."  
  
Seto blushed. "Who's your friend....?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Can't tell ya....I promised him..demo he says he will meet you on...umm, Christmas Eve....at the park where the big Christmas tree is lit up..."  
  
"Christmas Eve...one day away.." He clutched his pendant, his mind wandering over the very many wonderful gifts he'd been given by this Secret Santa. He then sighed as he remembered Jou's kiss. "...Alright...arigato..."  
  
"Welcome...will you be okay now....?"  
  
"Think so..." Seto leaned against the banister, hissing as he got to his feet. "Though my ankle says no.."  
  
"Want me to help ya to your office?" Like he needed any excuse to want to be near him, he realized sheepishly.  
  
"Onegai? It's a long way back..." Seto hated to sound weak, but he didn't think he could make it back himself.  
  
Jou nodded. "Hai..." He wrapped an arm around his waist, helping up the stairs slowly.  
  
Seto leaned against him, keeping most of his weight off the ankle as much as he could. "So...if you were delivering the gift...why did you run?" he asked, glancing at him.  
  
"He told me not to get caught...so I panicked..."  
  
"And ran like the fires of Hell were on your tail..." He mistepped and yelped, his hip against his as his body pressed closer accidentally.  
  
Jou swallowed hard. 'Oh gods...' "Be careful..."  
  
"Gomen..." Seto stutter-stepped, his arm looping around his waist to keep his balance.  
  
"It's ok...just don't want ya gettin' hurt..my friend would be distraught..." He helped him up the stairs and back to his office.  
  
Seto flopped down into his chair with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment as he rested his ankle. "Arigato...maybe there's something you can tell me.." he murmured, opening his eyes to glance at him.  
  
"Hmm...what's that?" Jou asked, cocking his head curiously.  
  
"Why is your friend doing this? I mean...I don't even know them...who they are, if I know them..I've been getting gifts for twenty-three days..and I don't even know why.."  
  
"He told me he really cares about you....well, loves you, and he wanted your Christmas to be special, so he came up with giving you gifts for twenty-five days....speaking of which, I wonder what you got this time...?"  
  
Seto blushed at his words. 'Love...me....?' That was a surprise...he picked up the gift on his desk quietly. "Only one way to find out..." He unwrapped the gift carefully.  
  
Jou took a silent breath, closing his eyes, then opening them. 'Gods...I just hope he doesn't find me out...' he prayed silently.  
  
Seto unwrapped the gift and gasped, pulling out a single uniquely-colored rose with a tab on the stem, surprised by this present. "Nani?? I've never seen a rose this color...deep red, orange, even a hint of blue at the edges...." He fingered the petals carefully and read the tab. "'Firerose. Symbolizing will, strength, determination, a fiery spirit and heart.' Sugoi...!" he breathed, once again amazed at his Secret Santa.  
  
Jou smiled to himself. "It's very pretty...well, I'd better go, I'm already late..." He turned to leave. " Ja..."  
  
Seto, stunned at the gift that matched his personality, almost forgot to respond, staring at it still. "Ja...arigato...oh...will you tell the secretary at the desk to bring in a flower vase?"  
  
Jou nodded, blushing. "Hai.." He left the room, taking a calming breath. "God...I'm going to pass out, my heart has been racing..." He told the secretary as promised, then bolted back home.  
  
******  
  
Seto pushed his thoughts back to work, although he couldn't resist glancing every so often at the rose with a smile. 'This person knows me so well...everything about me...too bad that he and Jou aren't the same..wait a minute...!' He sighed and pushed a hand though his hair, flushing. "It was just a kiss...wasn't it?"  
  
******  
  
Jou sighed as he reached home, his heart still racing. "I wonder if he will be disappointed that it's me...he hates me...I think..." Even he wasn't sure now of what Seto's feelings were...  
  
******  
  
Seto growled softly and banged his head dully against the desk after finding his mind zeroing back to the kiss. "It was just a kiss, it was just a kiss...but why is it I feel like I'm betraying Jou with this mystery person, and this mystery person with Jou..." He sank down in his seat, staring up at the ceiling. "This is so confusing....I wanna cry..." Suddenly, he couldn't wait for Christmas Eve. And that sounded strange, even to himself.  
  
******  
  
Christmas Eve arrived, its quiet time finding Jou waiting in front of the tree as promised, with gift twenty-four in his hands as he watched the snow fall silently in the soft evening glow.. "Here goes nothing. . . .just breathe..." he muttered to himself, swallowing nervously.  
  
******  
  
Seto hobbled to the area, forced to use a cane by his doctor until his ankle got better, crunching through the snow as his thoughts whirled. 'There's this guy who's wonderful and knows me like nobody else has, not even Mokuba..someone who makes me feel special, and loved, something I haven't felt since our parents died...and then there's Jou..I thought I didn't feel anything until that kiss, but it brought up a whole new bunch of questions..oh, why can't they be the same person?!' He glanced around, the christmas lights reflecting off his face and the snow glistening in his hair as it fell softly.  
  
Jou took a breath and moved closer, seeing him hobble over. "It's now or never..." He pulled his hood over his head, hiding his face as he approached him.  
  
Seto blinked, seeing the approaching figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to blink in surprise, taking a soft breath as he watched him.  
  
"Seto........" Jou moved in front of him, standing there for a frozen second.  
  
The brunette swallowed nervously, his mouth having gone dry. "H'lo..." he half-croaked, his hand tightening on the cane.  
  
Jou stared at him for a few seconds before pulling himself out of his stupor. "Hi....oh, here....." He held out the gift to him, blushing as he realized he'd been staring at him instead.  
  
"Arigato...demo, could you open it?" Seto motioned to his cane sheepishly. " I'm holding myself up here..."  
  
Jou nodded, mentally swatting himself for his stupidity. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he opened the present for him.  
  
Seto nodded. "I'll be fine in a few days, give or take..." He leaned forward to see what he unwrapped, plus also trying to see past the hood, though without much luck.  
  
"Good..." Jou held the gift out so he could see, biting his lip nervously.  
  
The taller boy gasped as he saw a golden-gilt-covered picture frame of his and Mokuba's long-gone parents, tears coming to his eyes. He had no pictures of them whatsoever... "Wh....wh....where did y-you get th- that...?" he stammered softly.  
  
"I've been looking for a year and a half....I finally found this..a friend of your parents had it and I had it framed..." Jou replied just as softly, his heart breaking and melting at the same time at the look on Seto's face.  
  
Seto choked back a sob, a shaking hand reaching out to trace the pictures of the man and woman. "Gods....n-no one has ever given me such...." His voice cracked, starting to clog with tears. "...Such a w-wonderful gift...a- arigato..." He raised his hand to his face, wiping his eyes as tears came.  
  
Jou raised a hand himself to Seto's face, wiping his tears away. "I'd do anything for you, Seto..." he murmured quietly.  
  
Seto swallowed again, tear-filled blue eyes searching him. "Why? Wh-who are you...?"  
  
Jou bit his lip nervously, his heart ramming against his chest as he pulled back his hood, glancing down. "'Cause I love you..." He glanced back up at him, eyes holding all the fear of rejection he was feeling.  
  
Seto gasped, his eyes widening. That blond hair...the honey-brown eyes... "J-Jou...?! Oh gods..." he breathed.  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
**********  
  
Sukino: *rubs her head* . . you didn't have to hit me. .. I would have stopped. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *huffs* 'kino-chan...you were gnawing on my arm when I wouldn't let go of the candy cane...  
  
Sukino: *flushes*. . . .gomen nasai. . .demo you know me and sugar. . . Moonchild DJ: Unfortunately...which is why I stashed the rest...  
  
Sukino: *pouts* I can't even have one. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles* How about a half? I'll just hide in my sugar-hyper- proof/flame-proof bomb shelter until you're finished bouncing..  
  
Sukino: yay!! *glomps*  
  
Moonchild DJ: I may regret it, though...like I'll probably regret the end of this chappie...  
  
Sukino: *groans* You did it again . . .didn't you?  
  
Moonchild DJ: *squeaks* Hai...  
  
Sukino: Oh lordie. . . . you do have a deathwish, don't you?  
  
Moonchild DJ: Uh...no?  
  
Sukino: *grabs her arm* let's go then before you get mauled. . . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *squeaks, clinging to her* They wouldn't maul me, would they? Oh, wait...yes, they would, for not finishing my OWN stories!  
  
Sukino: Well readers review for us ok? we need them to live . . .*hurries to RP land with Dee in tow* 


	2. Chapter 2

To Make the Season Bright  
  
By Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
******************************  
  
Moonchild DJ: Kon'wa, minna-chan, and Happy Holidays! Here's the second chapter to TMTSB. *glances around sadly* So quiet...'kino-chan is on hiatus, so I'm forced to run commentary alone. *Santa hat droops* No sugared-up Sukino..*sigh*  
  
Anywho, I'm very glad to hear that this ficcie is so well-liked! Being our first season-themed fanfic..heck, MY first season-themed fanfic..it's very heartwarming to know that this fic is a hit! I hope to get the next chapter out before Christmas, so cross your fingers for me!  
  
On behalf of Sukino and myself, thank you very much for all the reviews and comments, they keep us going! ^_^ Let us know what you think of it all, and enjoy! Oh, and sorry for the cliffie on the last chapter..*grins weakly*...heh heh..it seemed to be a good place to stop? Maybe not, if I wanna live longer..as always, we don't own anything of Yugioh! Just this ficcie and its ideas, sad to say...:P Enjoy!  
  
*******************************  
  
Seto swallowed again, tear-filled blue eyes searching him. "Why? Wh-who are you...?"  
  
Jou bit his lip nervously, his heart ramming against his chest as he pulled back his hood, looking down. "'Cause I love you.." He glanced back up at him, eyes holding all the fear of rejection he was feeling.  
  
Seto gasped, his eyes widening. That blond hair..the honey-brown eyes.. "J- Jou...?! Oh gods..." he breathed.  
  
"H-hai..i-it's me..." The blond glanced down again, afraid to say anything, his mind repeating frantically. 'Please don't hate me... please...' He couldn't take it if Seto hated him more than he already did..  
  
Seto was speechless for a stunned couple of seconds, swallowing hard. He blinked wide blue eyes a couple of times before chuckling softly. "Well...if this isn't a bit of irony, I don't know what is..." He wiped his eyes again as he chuckled, brushing back some stray tears.  
  
"What do you mean...?"  
  
"Here I was hobbling along, trying to make up my mind, my head and heart set on what I thought were two different people...the one who gave me the wonderful, heartfelt gifts, and the one whose kiss I'll never forget...I was so twisted, I'm surprised I can still speak straight...I was wishing that two people were the same...and they are...!"  
  
Jou's eyes widened in surprise. "Honto...? You aren't disappointed that it's me....the mutt...?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't called you that since before the party, I couldn't make myself. And no, I'm not disappointed...I'm thrilled..." Seto replied, smiling.  
  
"Seto..." Jou whispered, hugging him gently.  
  
Seto sniffled, still touched by the gift, and hugged him back with his free hand, smiling again. "Why? Why did you decide to do all this?"  
  
"'Cause I love you..oh, yeah..you know that guy that helped you yesterday...and dropped off the other present?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Jou blushed. "That was me, too.."  
  
Seto nodded as the pieces started to fall into place. "And the "friend" that I'd missed at the party, and the one who left my gifts everywhere and anywhere...?"  
  
Jou nodded.  
  
Seto shook his head in amazement, marvelling at the blond. "How did you manage to do all that?" he asked.  
  
"A lot of sneaking around.."  
  
"You went to a lot of trouble.."  
  
"No, it was nothing...I wanted to do it.."  
  
Seto blushed and hobbled closer as he remembered the words spoken. "Because you love me..."  
  
Jou nodded, biting his lip nervously.  
  
"Well...this time there may not be any mistletoe...demo..." The tall brunette lowered his head, his eyes halfway closing.  
  
Jou's eyes widened in realization, then leaned upward, meeting their lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
Seto purred, leaning into him, his free hand twining into the blond hair. He pulled him closer as all the emotion of the wonderful gifts, the very touch, got to him and transferred itself to the kiss, sweet and soft in its intensity.  
  
Jou moaned quietly, leaning closer as he felt the emotion, not wanting the kiss, the dream, to end.  
  
The older boy moaned softly, shivering as he pulled back reluctantly. He opened his eyes, gazing at him quietly.  
  
Jou glanced back at him, his cheeks flushing with a pink tinge to them. His eyes were wide with surprise and pleasure as he gazed at the brunette he adored.  
  
"....Thank you, Jou...you've really made this season tolerable...and memorable..." Seto murmured softly.  
  
Jou smiled almost mischieviously. "Well, it isn't over yet. I have one last present for you tomorrow on Christmas Day.."  
  
Seto blushed. "...I think I already like the extra present I received tonight..." He raised a hand to touch his lips, smiling at him.  
  
Jou blushed, eyes widening. "Uh...well, it's cold, and getting colder.." He murmured awkwardly. "I don't want you getting sick...we best be getting home.."  
  
Seto nodded, sighing. "Best make sure that Mokuba isn't opening the presents early...though I'm sure he'll be waking me at 5 am for opening them before I go to work..."  
  
"What?!!! You're going to work?!"  
  
Seto nodded. "KaibaCorp never closes...Mokuba goes carolling, and I'm behind the desk..."  
  
"Demo...it's Christmas..."  
  
The brunette boy shrugged a shoulder. "No family to spend it with, gets quiet in the mansion, so I might as well do something constructive instead of being depressed.."  
  
Jou nodded in understanding. "Sounds like my house this year..my Dad is away on business..."  
  
"The rest of your family? Your friends?"  
  
Jou shook his head. "I haven't seen my mother and sister in years...and my friends all went away with their families...so I'm all on my own..."  
  
"I...well...um..." Seto stammered, flushing and rubbing his neck awkwardly. Should he ask what he wanted to ask? Or was he out of line?  
  
Jou frowned, cocking his head. "Seto...what's wrong..?"  
  
"Well...would...would you like to spend Christmas day with me?"  
  
Jou's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Seto..."  
  
Seto nodded, flushing as he glanced nervously at the blond.  
  
Jou smiled somewhat tearfully, touched by his gesture. He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. "Seto..."  
  
Seto blushed and hugged him back, nuzzling his hair. "So is it a date, then?" he asked softly.  
  
"Hai..." came the soft reply.  
  
The taller boy smiled, easing him back reluctantly. "Good...how about...say, around 9 am or so?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan...now you get home and off of that leg...it's my fault you are hurt in the first place..."  
  
Seto chuckled softly, smiling at his bossy tone. "Okay, okay..." He glanced down at the gift, still marvelling at the thoughtfullness and care he put into it, then leant down to give him another quick kiss. "See you, then?"  
  
"Hai...I'll be there tomorrow morning.."  
  
Seto smiled, nodding in agreement before turning to leave. "I look forward to it.." he murmured softly. He couldn't help but admire the picture of the blond amidst the Christmas lights and snow falling. Even though he had been already thinking it, he looked even more like an angel. His own personal angel..  
  
Jou smiled, flushing slightly at Seto's look. "Me, too.." he murmured back, waving at him.  
  
Seto blushed, catching himself staring at him. He gave a sheepish smile and hobbled away, clutching the gift tightly to him with a smile. He headed back slowly to where the limo was parked, sighing softly.  
  
Jou smiled, heading back to his house, kicking the snow happily and watching it flutter down as he stuffed his hands back into his coat. "Christmas will be so special this year..."  
  
Seto headed back home, having to shoo Mokuba away from the gifts under the tree affectionately and then headed to bed. He sighed as he lay back, smiling at the ceiling, the smile permanently affixed upon his face at his happiness. How had he gotten so lucky? He wondered this as he fell asleep, still marvelling at the kindness of a certain blond-haired puppy.  
  
********  
  
Christmas morning came upon the blue-eyed brunette getting woke up early by an eager Mokuba for presents. He grumbled and sat up as the black-haired boy bounced on his bed hyperly. "Mmph...Merry Christmas to you, too, kiddo..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Merry Christmas, niisama!!" Mokuba giggled back as he bounced off of the bed and out of the room. He tore to where the tree and presents were, followed by his shuffling older brother, bouncing eagerly.  
  
********  
  
Jou, meanwhile, woke early as well, too eager to see Seto to stay asleep. He smiled to himself, dressing and leaving the house at 7. "I hope he doesn't get mad that I'm early.." the blond murmured to himself as he trudged through the snow.  
  
********  
  
Seto smiled affectionately as he watched Mokuba tear through the gifts like a mini-tornado. He curled up on the sofa, resting his ankle, when the doorbell rang. He blinked in surprise, frowning slightly. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour.. "Mokuba, could you see who it is?"  
  
"Hai, niisama!" Mokuba bounded to the door happily, opening it to a smiling Jou.  
  
"Hi, Mokuba..."  
  
"Hi, Jou! Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
Mokuba smiled back and opened the door for him, waving him in, shivering at the cold breeze wafting through.  
  
"Thanks.." Jou replied, walking in with gifts in tow. He shrugged out of his coat, then grinned. "Oh yeah..here ya go...." He held out for him a gift, his smile growing wider at the sight of the boy's green eyes widening in surprise and happiness.  
  
"Sugoi! Arigato, Jou!" Mokuba took the gift and bounced back to the living room and Seto with the gift. "Seto, Seto, Jou's here and he looks like Santa Claus!" he grinned, going back to beside the tree.  
  
Seto smiled as Mokuba tore through the room happily and at the news, then glanced over his shoulder as Jou walked in, waving him in. "Merry Christmas, Jou..." he said warmly.  
  
"Merry Christmas..was he calling me fat..?" Jou walked in to lean against the sofa, smiling at Seto and glancing at Mokuba.  
  
Seto laughed. "No, I think he meant the gifts.."  
  
Jou smirked teasingly. "Oh..well, here is yours..." He handed yet another gift to Seto, smiling at the fact that Seto still took the gift eagerly, even after twenty-four of them.  
  
"Arigato, Jou..." Seto smiled at him, taking the gift before glancing over to his little brother. "Mokuba...the gift to the right...no, your other right..bring it here, kudasai..."  
  
Mokuba got up and brought the gift to Seto, smiling.  
  
The blond's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't have to get me anything.." he protested softly.  
  
"I wanted to..." The brunette handed the gift to Jou, smiling as he glimpsed Mokuba tear into Jou's gift. He laughed softly when the little boy bounced in glee and dashed off to play with his new RC truck. He then glanced back at Jou anxiously.  
  
"Seto..." The blond head dipped as he opened the gift slowly.  
  
Seto smiled as he unwrapped a golden pendant, "KJ" done in amber the exact color of his eyes. "I hope you like it..." he murmured softly.  
  
Jou's eyes misted over as he glanced from the gift to him. "S-Seto... it's beautiful." he whispered.  
  
"It's like the first gift you gave me, ne?" Seto smiled, pleased, fingering his own pendant. "I thought it was fitting..I'm glad you like it..."  
  
Jou smiled back. "Well, open yours..."  
  
The brunette grinned and opened his own gift carefully, wondering what could possibly top all the other gifts he'd already gotten.  
  
Jou smiled, moving a little closer to him, eager to see his reaction. 'I really hope he likes it...' he thought to himself hopefully.  
  
Seto unwrapped the gift, gasping as he spied a framed picture of their kiss under the mistletoe, with the words, ~Mistletoe Kisses, and many more, Seto and Jou, 2002~ done in silver and gold lettering. "Jou...oh..." he breathed, his eyes widening.  
  
"Do you like it..?"  
  
"I love it!!"  
  
Jou beamed proudly, proud of himself. "Good..I'm glad.." Twenty-five gifts in the bag, and he had liked each one.  
  
Seto smiled and reached out, snagging Jou's arm and pulling him closer. He purred, leaning up to kiss him. He shivered when their lips touched, leaning closer. He purred, looping an arm around the blond's neck.  
  
Jou shivered, circling an arm around his waist as he leaned into him, delighting in the touch of Seto's fingers against his skin. He sighed contentedly against his lips.  
  
"Mm..." Seto mumured against him, pulling him into the sofa with him, shivering when Jou purred and pulled himself into his lap, leaning against him. He nuzzled him, wrapping his arms around him as he finally broke the kiss for air. "You are too wonderful for words, Katsuya Jounouchi..."  
  
Jou blushed and shook his head. "I am not...but you are.."  
  
"Me? Hardly. And I was talking about...everything that you've done...you went out of your way to make this Christmas so much more better..."  
  
"I just wanted you to have a good Christmas.." Jou smiled modestly, nuzzling him.  
  
"And I have...thanks to you..."  
  
"Except for me crippling you." Jou sighed, glancing down. "Sorry about that.." he muttered softly.  
  
Seto shrugged. "It's forced me to slow down and take it easy, I don't mind. Even that was okay..." He nuzzled him soothingly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I don't think it was..I was highly upset at myself..."  
  
"Don't be. It's not anything serious, I'm fine."  
  
"Still..." Jou sighed, glancing down.  
  
"Shush. Don't blame yourself...I want to enjoy this Christmas with you, not point fingers..."  
  
Jou smiled a little at that. "Hmm...okay." He sighed and rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
Seto smiled and nuzzled him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
Mokuba tore in, zipping around like a little black-haired hurricane. "Big brother, I'm going carolling, okay?" He had pulled on his coat as he talked, dashing to the door with a grin. "Ja, big brother, ja, Jou!" he called as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Jou blinked, still with his head on Seto's shoulder, dazed at the black- haired whirlwind that had came and went. "Ja ne...jeez, he is fast..."  
  
Seto snickered, smiling, used to his hyperactive little brother. "Typical Mokuba..." he remarked.  
  
Jou laughed, snuggling close. "So what are we going to do today..?"  
  
Seto hugged him, sighing. "Right now, this is perfect..." He smiled when the blond cuddled closer.  
  
"Hai.."  
  
"Thank you so much for this, Jou..I couldn't thank you enough..." The brunette told him softly, meaning every word.  
  
"I didn't do much, Seto.." Jou protested.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. No one else knows me so well to do all this and make this season so much better..."  
  
Jou, truly touched by his words and half embarrassed, could do nothing but blush, smiling that he impressed him so much.  
  
Seto nuzzled him. "How did you know so much to get me twenty-five gifts, anyways...?" he wondered. He had enough trouble finding the perfect gift for Mokuba, and he was family.  
  
"I have been watching you for awhile, and I just know what to get you when I see it.."  
  
Seto smiled. "And I loved every one..."  
  
"Good, I'm glad..I hoped you would."  
  
Seto kissed his cheek, nuzzling him, which caused a happy, content smile to bloom over Jou's face. "So..where's the pendant, ne?" he asked softly.  
  
Jou held out his hand, his gift still curled in his palm. "Here..."  
  
The older boy took it from him slowly, then motioned to Jou's neck. "May I?"  
  
Jou nodded, sitting up and pulling his longish hair from his neck with a hand.  
  
Seto unclasped the clasp and slid it around the blond's neck, smoothing his fingers lightly over his neck in the motion.  
  
Jou shivered, closing his eyes and giving a small purr of pleasure.  
  
The brunette smiled at the sound. 'Like that, ne?' he thought to himself. He leaned forward and kissed his neck softly as his hands rested on his shoulders. He then leaned back, smiling at the beautiful picture he made. "It looks good on you..."  
  
Jou flushed, opening his eyes and lowering his hair back to his neck. "Thank you..." he murmured, his fingers clasping the pendant with a smile.  
  
Seto hugged him, purring softly. "Welcome..." he murmured back.  
  
Jou cuddled closer to him, stifling a yawn as he rested his head against his neck.  
  
"Wake up too early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep last night..was too eager to see you.."  
  
Seto blushed, his eyes widening in slight surprise. "You were?"  
  
"Hai..it was lonely in my house."  
  
"Well..now you're not alone.."  
  
"Nope. Not at all.." Jou sighed contentedly, leaning against him.  
  
Seto smiled, caressing his hair. "I'm so glad you're here...beats staring at KaibaCorp walls anyday.."  
  
"Yeah, it does. Hmm..what to do..?"  
  
Seto smirked. "I can think of one thing at the moment.."  
  
"Which is...."  
  
"This..." Seto purred, tilting his head to kiss him softly.  
  
"Mmm..that I like.." Jou murmured, leaning up to kiss him happily.  
  
Seto chuckled and nipped his lips teasingly. "You would.."  
  
"You hush...like you don't like it.."  
  
Seto smiled devilishly. "Guilty as charged.." he murmured as he kissed him again.  
  
Jou purred, smiling and leaning into him to hold the kiss as long as possible. "Hmmm..I like that alot..."  
  
"So do I..." Seto's voice was husky as his eyes gleamed at Jou in a decidedly-hungry light.  
  
Jou blinked at the look, then crossed his arms. "I won't do anything else though, until your leg is better."  
  
Seto smiled innocently, attempting to look like he hadn't been thinking hentai thoughts about the blond. "And what would that be?"  
  
Jou rolled his eyes, smirking as he flushed slightly. "You know what I mean, mister.." he replied as he poked Seto's chest.  
  
Seto affected a confused look, which melted into a sly little grin. "Mm, maybe you should refresh my memory..." he suggested.  
  
"Hmmm..." Jou smirked and kissed him again. He shivered when the brunette purred, kissing him back, and pulled back reluctantly. "You are trying to trick me.." he accused absently, his head dazed from the kisses.  
  
Seto smirked devilishly at him. "Is it working?"  
  
"No. I will not result in causing you more pain."  
  
The brunette pouted playfully. "No fun..."  
  
Jou shook his head firmly. "Pouting isn't going to get you anywhere, mister. Not until you are better."  
  
Seto blinked and dropped the pout. "For heaven's sake, I just twisted my ankle, not broke it..."  
  
The blond crossed his arms. "I mean it..no.."  
  
"Hmph." Seto grunted, crossing his arms. "I'm not a child, you don't need to treat me like one."  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt..what's wrong with that?!!"  
  
"Nothing! I just...gomen...I just want to be close to you..."  
  
Jou sighed. "You are..I'm sorry for yelling. I just love you so much, I don't like to see you in pain..."  
  
"But I'm not in pain... only when I walk, that's all..." Seto protested.  
  
Jou frowned, still feeling bad as he glanced down, letting the blond hair fall over his eyes.  
  
Seto sighed, noticing his face. "Gomen...shutting up now..." he murmured, not wanting to upset him.  
  
"No, it's not that..it's just...I feel awful about getting you hurt."  
  
"Don't...it's my fault for running after you and being sleepy, I wasn't paying attention..but I'm not blaming you..."  
  
"But I blame me..because it was my fault."  
  
"Jou, it wasn't your fault, I was the half-asleep one, I was the one who ran like a bat out of hell down those stairs.."  
  
"But you were running because of me.."  
  
"Jou. Listen. It's. Not. Your. Fault. Okay?"  
  
"But it is!!" The blond moved out of his arms and got up. He left the room and sat on the staircase near the doorway. His head dipped, upset enough with himself to start to cry.  
  
"Jou!" Seto sighed, getting up. He balanced himself and hopped over on one foot, his cane still in his bedroom. "And they call ME stubborn..." he muttered as he hopped to where Jou was.  
  
The blond boy was mumbling to himself, sniffling. He kept his eyes lowered on the floor, his knees pulled into his chest. Why did he always have to screw up everything?  
  
Seto plopped down beside him with a sigh and pulled him closer into a hug, caressing his hair soothingly.  
  
"W-where's t-the cane..?" Jou sniffled into his shoulder, his fingers clenching onto his shirt.  
  
Blue eyes glanced at him in concern as he nuzzled him. "Still in my bedroom, I forgot it in the fracas.."  
  
"Y-you w-wouldn't need it if it wasn't f-for me..." Jou muttered somewhat bitterly, silent tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Shhhh...I won't need it in a few days, onegai, stop blaming yourself!"  
  
"D-d-demo..."  
  
Seto reached out and tilted his chin up, leaning closer to kiss him. The kiss was gentle and slow and soothing, trying to calm the one who meant so much to him. His fingers reached out to smoothe away his tears as they slid down his cheeks.  
  
Jou pulled away, his tears ceasing at the emotion he felt in the kiss and the touch, glancing up at him. "S-Seto.." he murmured, caressing his cheek.  
  
Seto leaned into his touch, cocking his head. "Nani?"  
  
"Love you...I'm sorry. For making you fall..I'm really sorry.."  
  
Seto shook his head and placed a finger on Jou's lips, stilling them. "Shush. No more apologies, no more blame. It isn't helping..I want to hold you, not argue with you.."  
  
Jou glanced up at him, nodding. He suddenly smiled, licking at the finger placed at his lips, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.  
  
The brunette blushed, watching him, stunned and flustered. "A-and that isn't h-helping much, either..." he managed to stammer out.  
  
"Mmm..." The blond replied, swirling his tongue around the finger.  
  
Seto's breath caught at the gesture, shivering. "And y-you talk about me pushing th-the envelope..."  
  
Jou blushed and let go, grinning sheeishly. "G-gomen.."  
  
"It's okay...only..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Only now..." Seto didn't finish his sentence, only leaned forward swiftly, kissing him hungrily.  
  
Jou moaned, kissing him back. 'Oh, what have I done...?' he wondered dazedly as he wrapped his arms around Seto, holding on for dear life.  
  
The brunette purred, his hands burying into his hair. He deepened the kiss and tasted him with a shudder of pleasure, gasping when the blond nipped at his bottom lip. He moaned, leaning into him.  
  
Jou flicked his tongue into Seto's mouth, shivering when he heard him growl and felt him tug him closer in reaction, his tongue teasing his. He moaned, melting into Seto and hugging him tighter.  
  
Seto wrapped his arms tightly around him, breaking the kiss for much-needed air eventually as he glanced down at Jou.  
  
Jou panted softly against him, cheeks all red from the exertion, though still clinging onto him.  
  
"Ah...gods..." Seto panted, nuzzling his hair as his eyes half-closed in pleasure and in the attempt to get his senses back to working order.  
  
"W-w-wow..." Jou stammered, leaning into him.  
  
"Wow is r-right..."  
  
Jou smiled and nuzzled him. "If only we didn't need air..."  
  
Seto smirked. "Then we'd never leave this spot, if that were the case..." he replied, nuzzling him back.  
  
Jou laughed, curling against him. "Hai, you're right."  
  
"I love you, Jou..."  
  
Jou practically beamed at him. "Love you too...this much!!" The blond held out his arms far apart.  
  
Seto laughed softly and leaned himself into his arms, purring. "Mmm...perfect fit..." he murmured, closing his eyes contentedly.  
  
Jou smiled and nuzzled him, hugging him close. "Always..."  
  
Seto smiled. "Always..I like the sound of that..."  
  
"Me, too..the perfect present."  
  
*****************  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
*****************  
  
Moonchild DJ: Well? No cliffie this time, thank heavens..*sweatdrops* But this isn't all! *grin* At the very least, one chapter more, or two..wish us luck that we get it out in time for the holidays! Let us know what you think, reviews are the best. ^_____^ *dances back happily into RP-land, humming a Christmas carol* 


	3. Chapter 3

To Make The Season Bright, Chapter 3  
  
By Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
********************************  
  
Moonchild DJ: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Merry Christmas! ^^ Hope it was a good one. I know, I'm a little later than I promised with this chapter, but the holidays got in the way. Gomen, but consider this another Christmas gift! There's one more chapter left to this fic, then it's finished, which I hope to add tomorrow.  
  
*glances around* I haven't seen Sukino-chan since the day before Christmas Eve, but I'm sure she adds her best wishes, and we'll be back to normal once the holidays are over. In the meantime, although Santa was good to me this year, he didn't give me or 'kino-chan rights to Yugioh or any of its characters. *pouts* And I asked nicely and everything! *grin* But we do own the fic itself and its plotline, so please don't take..that said, on with the fic!  
  
Oh--one last thing..there IS a lemon in this chapter. Nothing overly graphic, but this is a yaoi and rated "R", so please heed this warning. Do not flame us, do not report us. There is ample warning, so please don't take it out on us.  
  
Enjoy! *wanders off to write the last chapter ASAP*  
  
**********************************  
  
"I like the sound of that..."  
  
Jou smiled and nuzzled him. "Me, too...the perfect present."  
  
Seto cocked his head at him. "Mm..what is...?" he asked softly.  
  
"You..being here with you.." Jou replied, sighing contentedly.  
  
"I could say the same thing, Jou..."  
  
Jou smiled, leaning his head against him. "I wish we could be together always..."  
  
"Can't we?" The brunette purred softly.  
  
"I mean..like...you know..." Jou stammered, blushing.  
  
Seto quirked a brow, grinning teasingly at the blond. "Know what?"  
  
"Like..you know...stay together..?" He blushed more.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. "You mean as in move in...?"  
  
Jou nodded. "I'm moving too fast, huh..it's just that my dad is rarely home and I'm always lonely..my friends always seem to be busy with something..and...nevermind.." He quieted at Seto's silence and looked down. 'I'm freaking him out..I know it..'  
  
Seto blinked in speechless surprise for a moment before smiling, bumping his hip and shoulder against his as they sat there on the steps. "...I think you read my mind.." It would be nice to have Jou around, it wouldn't be so lonely with just himself and Mokuba..  
  
Jou's eyes widened at his words, hardly daring to believe what he'd heard. "H-honto..?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
The blond smiled happily, his dark eyes lighting with joy before glomping him. Seto smiled and hugged him back, laughing softly.  
  
"I take it that's a yes?"  
  
"HAI!!"  
  
Seto purred, nuzzling him. "I like this gift.."  
  
Jou sighed softly, nuzzling him back as he hugged him tightly. He shivered slightly when he felt Seto's fingers in his hair, threading through it gently. He purred, whispering to him.  
  
"I'll only stay on one condition, though..."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
Jou smiled and leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "I get to stay in a room with you..." He shifted, licking the brunette's ear slowly.  
  
Seto gasped, both at the touch and at the words, closing his eyes. "I d- don't think that'll be a p-problem..." he stammered softly.  
  
"Hmm..good..." The blond smiled at his reaction and licked him again. "Are you sure...?" He grinned as he nodded, shivering. He purred, encouraged, and kissed down his neck slowly. "Positively sure...?"  
  
Seto moaned, leaning into him dazedly. "Uh....huh..." he murmured vaguely, too caught up in the touch.  
  
Jou smirked and licked up his jawline, then back down. "I don't think you're sure.."  
  
Seto gasped, tilting back his head. "'re you tryin' to d-drive me insane? K- keep that up and ankle 'r no ankle..." He brushed against him in an obvious sign, growling softly.  
  
Jou attempted to stay cool, biting back a gasp at the touch. He was having far too much fun teasing his love to give in just yet. He licked at his ear, then down again. "I don't know what you mean..." he replied softly.  
  
The brunette moaned again, turning his head and taking his lips in a fierce, hungry kiss that spoke volumes of words, a teasing nip saying "I warned you.." before wrapping his arms around him. He smiled when he heard the blond's gasp turn to a moan.  
  
He leaned into him, deepening the kiss slowly and relishing the warmth, his hands pulling Jou closer.  
  
The blond reponded by licking at his bottom lip, biting it gently as he leaned into him.  
  
Seto moaned, shivering. His head dipped again to practically devour him, his hands sliding along his neck, down his back, clutching at his waist. He heard him whimper, lean his body into every touch.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"Jou...gods..." He lowered his head, placing kisses along his neck. "You taste so sweet..better than any holiday goodie...I want more.." he whispered huskily.  
  
Jou flushed at the words, leaning into his touch. "S-Seto..." He gasped when his love purred, licking his neck and nibbling at him like the ultimate candy cane.  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
The blond moaned, arching into him. "Yo'r tryin' to drive m' insane, a- aren't y-you..?"  
  
Seto smiled and whispered into his ear, his breath stirring his hair. "Is it working?"  
  
Jou nodded shakily, barely able to keep a coherant thought in his head. "H- hai..."  
  
Seto smiled, placing a kiss against his ear. "Good...now you see what you were doing to me...driving me insane..and I want more.."  
  
"M-more..?"  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"Hmmm...I think I'd like that.." Jou purred, licking his ear again.  
  
Seto shivered, leaning against him. "I think I do, too..."  
  
The blond smiled, licking and kissing down his jaw slowly, savoring Seto's reactions. "Are we doing this on the stairs..?" he smirked slyly.  
  
The older boy moaned. "Get me back up to the bedroom, and we'll see what happens..." he smirked back.  
  
"Mmmm..." Jou helped him up, holding him close and nuzzling him. "Let's go, then..."  
  
Seto wrapped a hand around his waist, leaning into him. "Right with you.." he smirked, not being able to resist brushing against him playfully as he moved.  
  
Jou gasped in surprise, wobbling a bit at the pleasurable touch. "B-better watch it, o-or we will both have s-sprained ankles..." he warned teasingly.  
  
Seto huffed a little and stopped teasing, walking/hobbling with him back to the rooms.  
  
Jou shook his head at the slightly-miffed look on the taller boy's features. "It's not that I don't want you to...Gods, I do want you to...but I may just tumble back down the stairs with any more of that..."  
  
Seto chuckled. "We don't want that, do we?"  
  
"Touching, yes, falling, no...." Jou smirked as they approached his room.  
  
Seto smirked back. "Sounds like a plan.." he murmured with a low purr. He smiled when the blond opened the door, hurrying them to the bed. He managed to hop along after him after closing the door behind them.  
  
Jou smiled at him seductively when the brunette turned back to him. He sat on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping the fly when he knew he had Seto's attention. He sat there with his legs wide open, lounging on his side slightly when he saw the blue eyes lower halfway to watch him intensely. He licked his lips slowly, teasing Seto, saying nothing as he glanced back at him.  
  
Seto moaned at the torture of his angel displaying himself so eagerly. He hobbled over the rest of the way and somehow managed to get to his knees without falling down, placing himself in the spot between his legs. "Don't you look delicious..." he purred as he pressed a hand against him, smiling.  
  
Jou gasped and jerked his hips against the touch, letting out a raspy breath. "All for you. . . to take as you please..."  
  
"Don't mind if I do..." Seto purred, managing to peel the jeans away, lowering his head to lick at him.  
  
Jou cried out in surprise and pleasure, his eyes growing wide as he arched instinctively closer. "O-oh my..." he whispered, shivering.  
  
Seto purred, pleased at his reaction. He rested a hand on his knee, licking and suckling his length like a candy cane before taking him into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around him. "Mmm..."  
  
Jou moaned, bucking his hips. He fell back onto the bed, panting as he arched his back.  
  
Seto shivered at the pleasure he felt from him, for him, sliding closer with a soft moan. His fingers reached gently for his hips for purchase as he suckled him more, delighting in causing such reaction for him.  
  
"Oh Gods...!" The blond thrust his hips again, his mind awhirl with pleasure as his body tensed with something fiery within.  
  
"Mmm..." Seto grazed his teeth along him, working him harder. He wished for his lover to have the utmost pleasure, using his mouth to please Jou, his tongue drawing along the underside of him slowly.  
  
He was rewarded for his efforts as Jou cried out his name repeatedly, felt his body quaking before he climaxed hard and fast. He moaned, taking it all before cleaning him up with a low purr. He leaned back to lick his lips, his fingers tracing idle circles on the blond's skin.  
  
Jou whimpered softly in pleasure, his face flushed from the actions. He, sat up slowly, looking at Seto silently, though his eyes spoke volumes of hunger, desire, need, love.  
  
Seto glanced back at him, reading the look in his eyes. He smiled seductively before bracing himself against Jou's knees, rising up slowly and leaning close to kiss him.  
  
Jou moaned and kissed him furiously, gently pulling him closer. He was rewarded for his efforts with a purr, feeling his arms slide around his waist as the kiss was deepened. He slid a hand under his shirt, moving it across his stomach slowly.  
  
Seto shuddered, leaning into his touch with a moan. He arched more when the blond's kisses moved down his lips and neck, tilting his head back as his hands reached for his shirt.  
  
The blond fingered the buttons of Seto's shirt, opening one by one slowly. He dragged his fingers against the exposed skin, still kissing, licking and nipping at his neck as he sought to give the pleasure that he'd found in Seto's touch. He smiled to himself mentally when he heard his moan. He figured that he was succeeding.  
  
"Ah...Jou..." Seto gasped, pulling off Jou's shirt and dipping his head to press hungry kisses to his skin, smiling a little when his pendant clinked against Jou's, bringing back all the memories of how this came to be. Gods, how he loved him..  
  
Jou shivered and hastily pulled Seto's shirt off, pressing kisses to his chest. He moved his hand downward to his pants, caressing him lightly.  
  
The brunette groaned, arching his back. "J-Jou...!" he whispered, shivering as his head tilted back.  
  
Jou smiled mentally and moved his mouth to suckle at a nipple as his hands stroked Seto through his pants. "Mmmm..." he purred, enjoying the feel, the taste of him. He felt him gasp and buck his hips, felt him press closer as his hands pulled him closer. And he delighted in knowing that he, and only he, could bring this out in Seto, could make him so passionate. He nipped lightly on his nipple, stroking him a bit faster.  
  
"Mmmm...!" Seto purred, pressing into his hand, wanting more contact, wanting it all. "J-Jou..onegai...."  
  
"What do you want...hmmm...?" Jou purred back, moving on to his other nipple, paying it the same attention. His fingers moved, stroking across him painfully slow.  
  
Seto moaned again, arching his hips. "Please...more..I want..." His hands strayed down to his pants, unbuttoning them to ease the tightness as he leaned into the touch. His senses were going haywire under Jou's assault, and he would happily fall deeper into it.  
  
"More of what...this...?" Jou whispered, raking his fingers across him slowly.  
  
"Nnnnn...!!" was all the brunette could say as he bucked his hips in pleasure, gasping.  
  
"Or maybe this...?" The blond replied, moving his leg to rub it between Seto's, creating a torturous, wonderful friction.  
  
"Jou!" Seto arched his body, pulling him closer.  
  
"Well, which is it....?" Jou smirked to himself as he watched Seto's reactions to his seductive play. 'This will drive his nuts...' ".....Or maybe this...?" The blond head bent down, biting at him gently through his pants. He wasn't disappointed as his lover cried out, falling back onto the bed and arching his back. He repeated his action, his fingers reaching for and stroking his nipple, as well.  
  
Seto gasped sharply, bucking his hips as he shivered. " Jou...gods, onegai...!"  
  
Jou chuckled softly as he glanced at him. "....You still haven't said what you want, my sweet...." His head lowered as he torture/pleasured him once again.  
  
The brunette cried out, panting in frustration. "You...mouth..on me...please..!"  
  
"Hmmm....are you sure that's what you want....?" Jou teased softly, enjoying the pleasant torture he was able to wreak on his lover. He tortured him a little longer, suckling him a little through his pants.  
  
"Nnnnn...!!" Seto bucked again, his fingers clenching to the blankets as his body tried to sustain more pleasure.  
  
"I didn't hear you...what was that....?" Jou didn't ease up, suckling a liitle harder, the torture all the more frustrating when it was factored that Seto was still half-clothed.  
  
Seto groaned, panting. "Onegai, J-Jou..gods, onegai..."  
  
"Hmmm...." Jou moved, finally, to Seto's relief, easing off his pants slowly. "If you are sure..." he smirked as his lover only growled and pulled him closer. He lowered his head again and licked his length slowly. "Is this what you want...?" 'Torturing him is so much fun...'  
  
Seto moaned, arching his hips as his fingers tightened even more into the blankets.  
  
"Or maybe this....?" Jou asked, nipping lightly at the tip before pulling back.  
  
The brunette groaned, shivering as his body trembled. "More..."  
  
"More...? Hmm...." The blond stayed back, smiling. He knew perfectly well what he meant, but it was so much fun to watch him.  
  
Seto groaned, sagging. He glanced up at him with dazed frustration. "Jouuuuu!"  
  
Jou smiled innocently. "Yes, my sweet....?" He leaned up, pressing a kiss to his ear, whispering to him. "What is it you want....?"  
  
Seto arched against him, gasping. "W-want...your touch...on me..."  
  
"Oh....is that what you want..?" Jou smiled teasingly. He shifted down and took Seto into his mouth, stroking him with his tongue.  
  
The older boy gasped sharply, bucking his hips as his body shuddered in pleasure. His mouth opened to moan out Jou's name. The action was followed by a groan from his love before he moved faster, biting him gently.  
  
"Ah..!" He arched his back, nearly bending himself in two as his breaths came out raspier, his head spinning in pleasure.  
  
Jou smiled mentally, raking his teeth against him before biting down again.  
  
"JOU!!!" Seto arched again, crying out as he released hard and fast, panting for air as the world spun crazily into sparks behind his eyelids.  
  
Jou moaned, taking all of him. He licked him clean before crawling up and sitting next to him, smiling as he watched his lover's chest heave.  
  
The older boy sagged back into the bed, gasping as his eyes closed. His face flushed from the exertion as his body shivered in aftershocks, feeling Jou nuzzle his side.  
  
"Y-you okay...?"  
  
Seto nodded, panting as his racing heartbeat started to slow down. "Just...catching my...breath..." he murmured, nuzzling back.  
  
Jou smiled as he rested his head on Seto's stomach. "So would it help if I did..this?" He tilted his head, dipping his tongue into his navel.  
  
The brunette's eyes widened, and he gasped, shivering. "H-help? I don't kn- know about that..." he stammered.  
  
The blond chuckled, doing it a couple more times, delighting in how easy it was to torment him. "Then what do you know...?" he asked.  
  
"You're starting me up again..." Seto shivered again, his fingers stretching into the blankets again.  
  
Jou smirked devilishly. "Am I...?" he asked softly with an innocent, amused tone. He moved his mouth, licking up his chest slowly, not missing an inch of skin. He heard his lover's breath catch in a sigh.  
  
"Haiiiiiiiii...."  
  
"Mmmm...good..." Jou purred, lowering his head to suckle at his nipple. He heard Seto purr, felt him lean into him. "I think you like this..." he chuckled, nipping at the skin around it.  
  
Seto gasped, his breath hitching. "You...think...?" he murmured.  
  
"Yeah...I do...." Jou purred, moving across his skin, biting at every exposed part he could get his mouth on, his hands smoothing across him.  
  
The brunette moaned, arching his back, barely able to speak straight under the assault. "You...would be r-right.."  
  
"....Maybe you like this a little too much...." Jou pulled away, lying on his stomach next to him with a smirk. 'Gods, I am such a tease....' But it was fun, that was for sure.  
  
Seto growled in frustation, opening his eyes and preparing to take him down. And he knew how.. "Fine.." He rolled over, placing a row of kisses along the blond's neck.  
  
Jou smiled, mock-yawning as he growled at him playfully. "That all you got...rich boy...?"  
  
"Nope." Seto smirked and moved his mouth and hands along his skin, slowly trailing inch by inch to the small of his back.  
  
The blond shivered and moaned softly. "P-pretty g-good...w-what else y-ya got....?"  
  
Seto smiled at the quavering voice and licked up his spine, purring as his hands smooth along his waist slowly.  
  
"Gods...S-Seto.....?"  
  
"Mmm...?"  
  
"Seto...n-need you...i-in me....onegai..."  
  
Seto blushed against him at the words, but didn't cease his pleasant torment. His mouth trailed lower teasingly, his hands smoothing over his rear. He smiled when he heard the blond whimper, felt him tossing and moving restlessly on the bed.  
  
"Onegai....."  
  
Seto nuzzled him, placing slow, hot kisses over his body, never skipping one inch of skin.  
  
"Setoooo...!" Jou whined, arching into him. "Y-you tease..."  
  
The brunette smiled at the words. "Turnabout is fair play, Jou..." He placed another blazing trail of kisses over his back, travelling back up to where he started.  
  
Jou groaned, arching again, his hands bunching into fists in dazed frustration. "Setoooooo, please.....gods...n-need..."  
  
Seto shifted to lean closer, whispering in his ear. "Need what, Jou?" he purred.  
  
"Y-you....onegai..."  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
Jou nodded frantically, swallowing. "Hai, Seto....onegai..."  
  
"REALLY sure...?" Seto smirked softly, letting his body brush against his teasingly.  
  
The blond whimpered, writhing. "Setoooooo...onegai!"  
  
Seto smiled, pressing a tender kiss to his shoulder before turning him back over, kissing him slowly. He shivered when the blond moaned, arching into him. He responded with a moan, pressing closer to him.  
  
"N-need....o-onegai...Seto...." Jou whispered, reaching out and pulling him closer.  
  
"Jou...gods..." Seto nuzzled him, moving his hand lower to caress him. He smiled when he gasped, bucking his hips against him. Seto purred and smoothed his hand along him, caressing his lower body with his fingers.  
  
Jou moaned at the touch, ebbing out Seto's name breathlessly. "S- Seto...iie...n-need you..."  
  
"Shhh..." he soothed softly, his fingers stroking more. He gently slid along his skin and slowly into him.  
  
Jou gasped and bucked his hips, a small hiss of pain emitting from his mouth.  
  
"Gomen..." Seto whispered, nuzzling him soothingly. He attempted to have as little pain as possible for him, but he couldn't take it all..  
  
"I'm o-okay..." Jou whispered back, kissing his cheek tenderly  
  
"Jou..." Seto leaned to kiss him gently, moving his fingers a little to stretch him. brushing the center of pleasure lightly. He gasped softly in surprise when the blond cried out, thrusting his hips down on what gave him pleasure. He purred, smiling, his fingers continuing to move along him to prepare him, stretching him more, touching the center of him again.  
  
"Nnnn.. . .!!!" Jou gasped sharply, his body beginning to tense as he shivered in pleasure. He made a sound of protest when the brunette pulled back his fingers slowly, but changed to a mewl of need when he pressed his body against him instead. He moaned, arching into Seto, attempting to get as close as he could.  
  
Seto gasped sharply at his lover's desperation and need, then pressed further and entered slowly with a low groan. He stiffened in surprise when Jou arched up, taking all of him in quickly, wrapping his legs around him.  
  
"Ah...! I..impatient lil'....p-puppy, aren't you...?" he panted, caressing him.  
  
"H-hai....p-puppy wants Master....now...!" Jou gasped, thrusting his hips.  
  
Seto moaned, thrusting back down as he clung to him. "You...you g-got it..." He shifted against him, matching Jou's instinctive slow rhythm. He cried out in surprise and pleasure when the blond raised a hand to his chest, caressing his nipples to further add to the pleasure. He arched his back and into his touch, rolling his hips to strike against Jou's center again.  
  
Jou gasped sharply and cried out again, continuing to massage at his nipples, thrusting upwards faster and harder as his body searched for release.  
  
The brunette moaned, arching back harder against him, increasing the speed. He pounded into him soon enough, arching his back to grind deeply into him, striking his center repeatedly.  
  
The blond nearly fell apart at the pleasure, crying out Seto's name over and over again. His body clamped down on Seto as he climaxed hard, leaning up to suckle at one of Seto's nipples, biting down gently and clinging to him as his body gave and took all.  
  
"Jouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" Seto arched his back, sucking in a gasp as Jou's body pulled at him. Throwing back his head, he gave one last thrust before choking back a scream of pleasure as he released, panting hard as he sagged against him. He smiled tiredly when he felt his lover nuzzle him, still breathing hard, with a purr of satisfaction. He purred back, holding him close.  
  
"What...a...hell 'f a Christmas present...!" Seto gasped when he could speak again.  
  
Jou gaves a breathless laugh, "You're tellin' me...." He cuddled closer tiredly, his head resting on Seto's chest.  
  
"I love you, Jou...gods, I love you..." Seto kissed his hair tenderly, his arms wrapping tightly around him.  
  
Jou purred, moving a hand up to stroke Seto's hair slowly, gently. "Love you too, Seto...forever...and ever...and e...." His 'evers' faded off as he fell asleep, his hand still tangled in Seto's hair as he slept, warm and safe and happy.  
  
Seto smiled as he glanced at him, hugging him close. "And ever, and always, Jou..." he purred softly in reply, nuzzling him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
Moonchild DJ: *pops back in hurriedly* Hope you liked this Christmas present! ^_^ The 4th and final chapter should be up tomorrow, at the very least, so we hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell us what you think, we love to know! *dances away with a candy cane to type up the last chapter* 


	4. Chapter 4

To Make the Season Bright, Chapter 4  
  
by Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
*****************************************  
  
Moonchild DJ: *beams and waves* Kon'wa, minna-chan! I made it! I finished the last chapter! *sighs in relief* True, it may not be Christmas now, but it can make the holiday last a little longer...*glances around nervously* Sukino-chan will probably kill me for posting two chapters without her, but I know that she would want you all to see this. So enjoy, review, and hope you like! ^_^ And as always, we don't own anything of Yugioh, just this fic and its ideas..*scampers away before Sukino finds out*  
  
*****************************************  
  
Jou awakened later by the grumbling of his stomach, blinking awake with a groan. He nuzzled the warm chest he slept against, smiling as he remembered the previous events. Everything was perfect, everything was right. He glanced up at his sleeping lover and smiled tenderly. The brunette grumbled faintly in his sleep, arms tightening absently around Jou.  
  
He smiled more at the gesture. Could he love this man any more than he already did? Not wanting to wake him, he detangled from his arms, pulling on some clothes. Accidentally pulling on Seto's pants in his sleepy haze, the blond headed down the stairs in search of food, tripping on the long pants. He gasped and tumbled down the stairs painfully, yelping and shrieking, striking his head on the bannister, He passed out, out cold at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
***  
  
Seto woke abruptly with a -bumpbumpbumpCRASH- sound, looking for Jou immediately. He blinked when he realized he wasn't there. "Mmmph..?" The brunette sat up, rubbing his eyes and awakening himself. He shifted off the bed and pulled the sheets around him, stumbling to his feet. "Jou?"  
  
He hobbled out of the room, still looking for Jou, then spotted him down the stairs. His eyes widened in horror. "JOU!!" He hiked the blankets up and hopped down after him as quickly as he could move.  
  
Jou groaned, still out, a red mark forming on his forehead.  
  
Seto swallowed his heart, which was in his throat, forcing himself to remain reasonably calm. He kneeled at his side, touching his shoulder in concern. "Jou? Jou?! Are you alright??!"  
  
The blond's dark brown eyes blinked open after a few seconds slowly, with a slight confused look. He blinked up at Seto. " Huh?"  
  
"Jou, what happened?! Are you okay?"  
  
Jou nodded vaguely and sat up slowly. "I-I f-fell down the stairs....I-I feel okay...." He blinked quizically, then frowned at him. "Where is your cane...?"  
  
Seto flushed. "Back upstairs, I hopped out without it..."  
  
"Seto...." Jou tried to look stern, but winced instead, his forhead throbbing a little. "Itai..."  
  
Seto sighed in relief that he seemed to be all right. "Back upstairs, Jou...before we hurt ourselves again..." he replied softly.  
  
The blond nodded, getting up slowly. "Hai..." he murmured, rubbing his head  
  
The brunette pulled himself up after him, hopping for a second to gain his balance. He smiled gratefully at him as Jou wrapped an arm around his waist to help him, he in turn helping him.  
  
"Jeez, my head is killing me..." Jou murmured, leaning against the taller boy.  
  
"I hope you didn't get a concussion out of that fall, as in we're in no condition to treat each other.."  
  
Jou shook his head. "'m fine...it's just a headache.." He helped him back to the bedroom, tripping slightly over the pants as he walked.  
  
Seto blinked, cocking his head. "What in the world are you doing in my pants?" He asked with a chuckle.  
  
Jou blinked and looked down. "Yours...? No wonder they don't fit!! I put them on, thinking they were mine when I left in search of food..."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, my legs are longer than yours, it couldn't be too hard to tell yours from mine.." Seto replied dryly, smirking slightly.  
  
"I was still half asleep..." Jou reached the bedroom, helping him to the bed, then collasping on it himself. "It was a mistake...gomen nasai..."  
  
Seto nuzzled him soothingly. "Just as long as you're okay, I don't care..."  
  
"I'm fine, except for..." Jou's stomach growled before he could answer, and he flushed.  
  
Seto smirked. "Except for that, ne?"  
  
Jou nodded, flushing slightly more. "Hai..."  
  
"Hm..well, then I guess we DO have to leave this bed..."  
  
Jou shook his head and grabbed him around his waist, pulling him closer. "Don't wanna..." he protested softly.  
  
The brunette smiled, nuzzling his hair. "The food isn't going to come to us, koi..."  
  
Jou pouted. "Don't you have servants or something?" He rested his head against Seto's chest, huffing.  
  
"It's Christmas, Jou, they're with their families..I'm not a total Scrooge just yet.."  
  
"Okay, okay...I'll go, but you aren't. You have been hobbling around enough on that leg of yours...okay?"  
  
Seto sighed, quirking a grin. "A prisoner in my own bedroom..alright, I won't move, if you bring me something, too..."  
  
"I just don't want you hurt...okay, so what do you want, oh, prisoner of mine...?"  
  
Seto flushed at the words. "...That sounded hentai..." he muttered.  
  
Jou grinned innocently and glanced at him. "I know..." he murmured with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
The brunette blushed more and stammered out, "A s-sandwich..."  
  
"You got it..." The blond changed back into his own pants and bounded out of the room laughing.  
  
Seto sighed and lay back in bed, sighing as he smiled sheepishly. "I can't believe he said that...though the idea has merit.."  
  
***  
  
Jou soon bounded back in, two sandwiches in tow. "Here ya go...." He handed Seto his, smiling as he crawled back into bed with him. "Your kitchen is huge..."  
  
Seto smiled, taking the sandwich. "Get lost?"  
  
"Just a little..."  
  
"So don't send the SWAT team after you to find you just yet, ne?" The brunette smirked, eating.  
  
Jou rolled his eyes with a quirky grin. "You hush...you are still my prisoner..." He lowered his hand, brushing it against him. "...Or have you forgotten....?"  
  
Seto gasped sharply, nearly choking on a piece of sandwich at the touch, though managing to swallow. His eyes widened. "O-oh...that..."  
  
The blond smirked, eating his sandwich. He chuckled softly at the kawaii blush across Seto's face watching him eat. He smiled when the brunette leaned companionably against him, sighing happily and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Seto purred in satisfaction, closing his eyes contentedly.  
  
Jou leaned close and whispered in his ear. "I love you, my sweet prisoner...so much...more than you'll ever know..."  
  
Seto smiled, nuzzling him. "Oh...I think I have an idea...I love you too, Jou..." he replied softly.  
  
Jou nuzzled him back, glancing at him thoughtfully. "Seto...if you're up for it...wanna go for a walk? It is so pretty outside..."  
  
"Mmm..." Seto, smiled, kissing his cheek. "Sounds like a plan.."  
  
"Honto...? Is your leg okay for it? I hate to sound like a nag, I just don't want you in pain..."  
  
"I'm fine..it's not acting too bad, just as long as I remember the cane this time.."  
  
"I will make you remember..believe me....' He tried to glare like Seto, but failed miserably, not having the right effect.  
  
Seto snickered slightly. "The patented Kaibaglare doesn't work with you, koi.."  
  
Jou huffed, poking Seto in the chest lightly. "You hush..."  
  
The brunette smiled and caught hold of the finger. He brung it up to his mouth, kissing it tenderly.  
  
"That won't work...I'm still mad...." Jou smirked mischieviously. "You have more persuading to do...."  
  
Seto winked and slipped the finger into his mouth, suckling on it with a purr as his eyes half-close.  
  
Jou gasped, closing his eyes as he shivered at the feel of his mouth. He purred, leaning into him.  
  
"Mmm...." Seto nipped the finger lightly, wrapping his tongue around it.  
  
Jou moaned softly. "S-Seto, w-what are you d-doing to me..?"  
  
The brilliant blue eyes smiled at him as he nibbled at him.  
  
"Seto...nnn!!" The blond lay back on the bed, shivering. 'All of this, and he is just sucking a finger...gods...!'  
  
The brunette purred, taking more in, nipping at the skin lightly. He leaned close to him, his hip resting against his as he savored Jou's reactions. So beautiful..  
  
"Gods...Seto..." .  
  
"Mmm.." Seto moved back slowly, nuzzling him. "You like?"  
  
"What d-do you think...?"  
  
Seto smiled tenderly, chuckling. "I think that's a definite yes.."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
The brunette nuzzled him. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Hmmm...not sure....I think more persuading is in order...."  
  
Seto grinned, his eyes lighting with a seductive light. "Is it now..." He leaned closer to kiss him, his arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
Jou saw the look and smiled back, reaching for him. "Hmm...I think so, yes..." He leaned forward to meet him, kissing him back. He felt his lover purr, felt his hands pulling him closer to him. He certainly wasn't going to resist. He twined his arms around his neck, one hand tangling into his hair with a low moan.  
  
"Mmm.." Seto purred, his hands moving to tangle into Jou's hair, shivering in pleasure.  
  
The blond pulled back, panting. "Y-you're f-forgiven...for sure..."  
  
"Good t-to know..." Seto purred, kissing his hair.  
  
Jou smiled, nuzzling closer. "Yeah..." He quieted for a few moments, then glanced up at him. "This is the best Christmas ever...thank you, Seto..."  
  
Seto blinked at him in surprise. "Why are you thanking me? You're the one who brought this all about, you know.."  
  
"I'm thanking you because you could have rejected me..laughed at the gifts and ignored me completely...and I would be all alone right now....probably talking to my father on the phone for a few moments and then sit and watch the snow fall...that is why I'm saying that to you..."  
  
"How could I have possibly done that? Everything you did was perfect...I would've been a baka if I'd rejected you..."  
  
Jou blushed, glancing down. "I just did what I thought would make you like christmas just a little better.." he murmured honestly. He chuckled softly when Seto nuzzled him, glancing back up.  
  
"If it's with you...I know I'll like it.."  
  
The blond smiled. "I think you are a little biased..."  
  
Seto smirked at him. "Just a little..?"  
  
Jou laughed. "Okay, a lot..."  
  
"Hai..." Seto purred softly, kissing him again. "Only way to go."  
  
Jou smiled at him. "You still feel up to that walk...?" He beamed when Seto nodded his agreement, smiling back.  
  
"Good...." Jou reached for and pulled on his shirt. "Seto, do you have a sweater I could borrow?"  
  
"In the closet, Jou.." Seto replied, pulling back on his own clothes.  
  
Jou shifted out of bed and jumps to his feet, going to the closet. He saw Seto's patented trenchcoat and grabbed it to see what he would do, throwing it on. "What about this one?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Seto glanced up and smirked, laughing softly at the sight of his koi in his clothes. "First...I think it's a bit too big..second, does that look like a sweater?"  
  
"Yep! Looks like a sweater, smells like a sweater, feels like a sweater....must be a sweater, ne...?" Jou cracked, smiling. The brunette laughed again, and Jou loved that sound. He was so glad to be able to hear him laugh, to make him laugh. It meant that he'd done something right..  
  
"It's big enough to swallow you up..on the other hand, it's sure to warm you up..but why are you wanting my trench?" Seto quirked a brow, cocking his head.  
  
"'Cause I'm a brat...or didn't you know that....?" Jou smirked.  
  
Seto smiled teasingly. "Thought you were a puppy..scratch that..MY puppy.." he replied softly.  
  
"Hai, I am!!" The blond smiled and dived onto the bed into his arms with a purr. "Always..."  
  
Seto smiled and hugged him close. "Promise?"  
  
"Hai...promise..."  
  
The older boy leaned closer to kiss his nose. "You look kawaii in my trench, by the way.."  
  
Jou beamed, flushing slightly at the compliment. "Hai....but it's so heavy! How in the hell did you wear this all the time...?"  
  
Seto laughed, nuzzling him. "I'm taller than you, I can support it.."  
  
The blond stuck out his tongue at him, slipping back out of his arms and moving back to the closet. He hung the trench back up and grabbed a dark green sweater, putting it on. "Much better...."  
  
Seto purred, smiling at the sight of him. "Mm..much more yummier, too.."  
  
Jou blushed. "Seto....'m not..."  
  
"Says you.." The brunette got up, grabbing for his cane before hobbling over to reach for a sweater himself from the closet. He pulled a dark blue sweater on and smoothed it out before turning to Jou for inspection. "Okay?"  
  
It was Jou's turn to drool over him. He purred. "Absolutely beautiful..."  
  
Seto flushed at the words. "Flirt."  
  
Jou smiled innocently. "Are you complaining?"  
  
"Hardly.."  
  
"Good." Jou smirked.  
  
The older boy smiled, nuzzling him before grabbing for his trench and shrugging it on. "Ready for that walk?"  
  
"Yep!!" Jou beamed, nodding.  
  
Seto smiled, nodding back and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Then let's go, ne?"  
  
"Okay..." Wrapping an aeound around him, Jou started to walk out with him. He frowned when he heard Seto sigh, moving carefully.  
  
"Be glad to get rid of this stupid cane.." he murmured softly.  
  
"Gomen nasai..."  
  
Seto shook his head. "No...I'm not blaming you, Jou, I just mean I'm so used to moving around quickly, I keep forgetting the cane.." he grinned sheepishly, hugging him.  
  
Jou cocked his head, then smiled, hugging him back. "Okay...." He helped him outside, walking with him as the snow falled slowly.  
  
The taller boy followed him, smiling at the scenery. So quiet..peaceful. "Beautiful.." he murmured as he glanced out at the wintery wonderland. He hugged Jou close, sighing contentedly.  
  
"Just like you..." Jou replied softly as he took them on a slow walk through the neighborhood, making sure not to go too fast for him.  
  
Seto blushed again and muttered 'flirt' under his breath again, marvelling at the lights and the snow and Jou. He smiled. He loved him. Best part was, Jou loved him back.  
  
"Oh, so I'm a flirt 'cause I tell the truth...." Jou mock-pouted, then grinned, attempting to try to catch snowflakes on his tongue.  
  
Seto smiled at the sight, chuckling. His little puppy..his little tenshi.. "Guess I should get used to it, ne?"  
  
"Yep....'cause you are beautiful...truly beautiful...." Jou replied, still trying to catch snowflakes to no avail.  
  
Seto smiled. "Here...here's something you can easily catch.." He leaned closer, kissing him.  
  
"Mmm.....and a whole lot sweeter than a snowflake....." Jou purred as he opened his eyes, smiling tenderly at him.  
  
The brunette blushed again and smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Jou...thank you for making it truly merry..." he said softly.  
  
"For you, Seto, I'd do anything....Merry Christmas...."  
  
Seto hugged him close, wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his hair. "I love you.."  
  
Jou purred. "I love you more..." he replied, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"With everything that I am...."  
  
Seto laced their fingers together, smiling contentedly at him. "With everything in me, I promise, too, Jou.."  
  
Jou squeezed his hand, resting his head on his shoulder as they walked. "Seto...I think this is a wonderful start to all the other Christmases we'll spend together...."  
  
Seto lowered his head to kiss his hair. "You know something, Jou? I think you're right.."  
  
Jou smiled, nuzzling his arm with a happy sigh. 'Mission Complete. I helped Seto have a wonderful holiday...and found love at the same time.'  
  
***  
  
----Everybody knows, a turkey and some mistletoe, helps to make the season bright....  
  
.....And although it's been said, many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you.----  
  
******  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
